Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel tank structure.
Related Art
A fuel tank structure, in which an expanding/contracting film that is bag-shaped (a bag-shaped member) and that can inflate and contract is provided within a fuel tank, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H8-170568 as a fuel tank structure that is installed in an automobile. Further, this JP-A No. H8-170568 discloses at technique of suppressing the generation of evaporated fuel from the liquid surface of fuel by inflating or contracting the expanding/contracting, film so as to cover the liquid surface of the fuel.
However, in the fuel tank structure disclosed in JP-A No. H8-170568, perforation of the fuel tank cannot be detected. Therefore, there is room for improvement from the standpoint of detecting perforation of the fuel tank.